The Talented Mister Mu Tzu
by obsidians
Summary: When Ranma and the male part of the crew overhear the girls speaking about a talent that Mousse is offering girls in need; Ranma misunderstands what it is and finds that out the hard way. Kinda lemony
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma or its characters and make no money from writing these stories.

It was a nice day when Ranma drifted in from a jog he took on the beach during his seaside vacation. Ranma wasn't normally given to waking up early, but somehow the bird calls and warm sunshine seemed inviting, so he had pulled on a pair of shorts and had snuck out of the cabin he and his friends had pooled their money for and rented.

He let himself in by the side door to go and shower and change for the day, he paused when he heard the girls making breakfast in the kitchen and was about to go mooch some food off of them when he heard a strange conversation and paused to listen to it.

"You okay Ukyo?" Shampoo asked the other girl.

"I barely slept a wink last night" she complained. "I'm as horny as hell" she explained and Ranma blushed at this.

"Oh? You must be ovulating" Akane suggested.

"Yeah, it's the right time frame for it" Ukyo replied.

Ranma was joined in the hallway by Kuno, who was still dressed in his night attire of baggy plaid lounge pants and a t-shirt, with a bad case of bed head. He opened his mouth, perhaps to give Ranma morning greetings or to insult him; either way Ranma put his finger to his lips to indicate for him to be silent.

Intrigued, Kuno opted to be silent and listen. "Ovulating is the worst, I get to the point I want to hump anything in pants" he heard his own sister say and both boys blushed.

"Did you try masturbating?" Akane asked her.

"Yes both internal and externally with my fingers and nothing worked" Ukyo bitched.

Ryoga was wondering why the two boys were lingering in the hallway and was about to ask them, when he heard the bit about _Akane_ suggesting masturbation and was struck dumb as the other two and they _all_ blushed.

"Perhaps you need a sex toy? I have a nice long, thin plastic vibrator that always does it for me. Not to be gross, but I'll lend it to you if you want. I can put it in the dishwasher with the breakfast dishes and it will be nice and sterile for this evening. Or my brother has this handheld shoulder massager that I borrow for the worst of times when I _really_ need to get off, it has the most intriguing little bumps on it. I can sneak into his room and see if he packed it," Kodachi volunteered, the other two boy's glances flew to Kuno, who looked ill at the idea of his sister doing any of _that_.

"Vibration does nothing for me" Ukyo said with a moan.

"How about using a handheld showerhead? I put my legs up, slap that baby between them, put it on pulse and ride it to the rockets' red glare" Akane said and everyone giggled at this.

"What's going on?" Mousse asked the three other blushing boys and was surprised when Ryoga slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I tried it; it didn't work" Ukyo said. "Nothing seems to be working" she growled in frustration

"You should try Mousse tonight" Shampoo suggested and Moussse was suddenly under scrutiny by all three boys.

"What can he do?" Ukyo asked her.

"He has the most marvelous hands" Kodachi explained and Kuno flinched at this and rounded on Mousse, glaring at him accusingly.

"Yes, I highly recommend him" Akane agreed and now it was _all_ three boys glaring at him.

"He wouldn't mind?" Ukyo asked Shampoo.

"He loves to touch women and had no problem taking care of Kodachi or Akane when I've asked him before; I'll ask him for you later" Shampoo assured her.

"Oh, that would be great" Ukyo said. "Cause I'm so needy that I'm ready to strip myself naked, cover myself in whipped cream and offer myself as dessert to _any_ of the guys" she declared, not realizing she had just caused four simultaneous nosebleeds with that one statement.

Mousse glared at them all when he was frogmarched outside by the nose bleeding males. "What the hell have you been doing to the girls...and my sister?" Kuno demanded.

"And Akane" Ranma added in a threatening voice.

"I have massage techniques that help girls sleep. It's all perfectly harmless" Mousse assured them. "I only did it on the other girls as a favour to Shampoo because she felt sorry for them."

"Oh back rubs and stuff like that?" Ryoga asked him.

"Precisely" Mousse explained. "Now can we go have breakfast?"

"Okay but we shall never, ever mention to the girls that we heard them talking about...you know" Ryoga said with a shudder.

"Oh you can count on me for that and after breakfast, I have a shoulder massager to throw out. That thing is _never_ touching my body again" Kuno said with a disgusted look on his face.

Ranma however found himself examining Mousse with interest.

Ranma was hovering outside of Ukyo's room later that night and blushed at how she moaned as the Amazon male massaged her and as soon as Mousse exited her room, Ranma intercepted him.

"Hi Ranma. What do you want?" Mousse asked him.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favour and massage me too?" Ranma asked him almost desperately.

Mousse's mouth opened and closed in shock. "I just massage women and only as a favour to Shampoo, as I already explained to you" he replied.

""I'm sure she would approve. I can change into a woman," he offered. "Please, I'm so sore and badly need a good massage" Ranma practically begged him.

Mousse frowned at this, "I don't like the idea of touching you in _either_ form" he stressed.

"I'll do anything" Ranma begged.

"You'll convince Shampoo to go on a date with me?" he demanded.

"I'll make it happen" Ranma assured him.

"Okay but don't tell any of the guys about this. Go splash yourself with cold water and meet me in your room" Mousse commanded him.

Mousse didn't say anything when the buxom redhead slipped into her room wearing her boxers and a towel.

"How do you want me?" she asked him.

"Well first take off your boxers and lie on your front and when I say to turn over; turn over. I can get you a towel if you're worried about your modesty as a female" Mousse offered her.

"I have no modesty as a girl" Ranma said with a giggle, pushing them off of her and kicking them away.

"Okay lay facedown on your bed" Mousse ordered her and she sighed as he did a long, lingering massage on her back and then started down her waist, but frowned when he continued on her full pert bottom and all the way down to the soles of her feet until she was a limp as a noodle. Finally Ranma was turned over and frowned when Mousse's fingers massaged her breasts, wondering at the strange contact until his caressing fingers started feeling good as he toyed with her taut nipples and Ranma relaxed and closed her eyes but they flew open when she felt soft hair pool against her thighs and Mousse's tongue quested into her virgin sex.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" she demanded but he just ignored her as he sought and found her clit and two long, slim fingers slipped inside her to stroke her fun zones until Ranma melted at the sensation, a victim of discovering the pleasures of her female body for the first time. Her heart was racing almost triple speed as Mousse expertly worked her from inside and outside until she was dripping wet and her belly tight with desire as she rode the waves towards her happy finish.

No amount of Mousse's shushing seemed to silence the vocal redhead as her hands fisted into his long hair, as if demanding he continue his hot oral caresses as her hips rose and fell to meet them. Mousse finally draped her legs over his shoulders and held her bottom up to encourage her to open wider and hopefully, get her off sooner, in case the other guys came in and discovered what was suddenly making him so popular with the ladies. He alternated between nibbling on her clit itself and lashing his tongue on it until she came with a _loud_ wail.

"There you go" Mousse said, leaning back from her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked in a dreamy sounding voice.

"You just came. Isn't that you wanted me to do?" Mousse asked her.

Ranma looked stricken at the idea that a _male_ had done that to her "I wanted a massage is all. Oh I feel so dirty" Ranma wailed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I misunderstood" Mousse said, feeling bad and sitting down beside her on the bed and placing his hands on her shivering shoulders.

"I've never had anyone touch me sexually as a male or female" Ranma said, feeling upset.

"Hey, my fault. I thought you wanted what all the other girls did" Mousse explained.

"Why would they need this?" Ranma asked, intrigued at the idea.

"Women have sexual needs too and have fewer outlets available to them. What I offer them, is harmless fun that won't interfere with their hymens" Mousse explained to her.

"So Akane likes this too?" Ranma asked him.

"She _loves_ it" Mousse assured him.

"In that case, you _need_ to teach me your techniques" Ranma said with resolve in her voice as she fought down her revulsion at the idea. "I'll do it for Akane" she announced.

"But I don't have another girl here to demonstrate on" Mousse pointed out.

"Get busy and show me everything" Ranma insisted.

"But, you're a guy" Mousse inisted as Ranma pulled him on top of her again.

"I am but I freely give you my female body to demonstrate on. Do with it as you will," she insisted.

"Okay" Mousse said and both martial artist blushed as their bodies touched and Mousse leaned as far away from Ranma as possible. But they had to maintain contact as Mousse explained about various positions and Ranma learned how great it felt to be eaten out from various angles until she was soaking wet. She especially liked it when she straddled his face.

"So when a girl straddles you, she takes this position?" Ranma asked as she scooted down him abruptly and dropped herself on top of him, just when he had pulled his pants down to arrange his hard penis so it wasn't brushing uncomfortably against a seam of his sleep pants.

"Ranma...careful, ohhhhh" Mousse cried out half in ecstasy and half in shock as he still held his impaled tool upright between his fingers.

"Mousse is that your...inside of me?" Ranma asked, frozen in place when she realized that a large object had breached her.

"Ummmmm, yeah" Mousse said, also still frozen in shock.

"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeee" Ranma screamed.

THE NEXT DAY

"How dare you touch my Pigtailed Girl!" Kuno raged at Mousse.

"Where did that redheaded harridan come from anyway? Did you invited her brother dear?" Kodachi demanded.

"This is hardly _my_ fault" Mousse insisted, his face as red as a beet "It's _Ranma's_ " he insisted, pointing at him.

"A male was inside me" he sobbed to the fiancées who held him.

"How come _I_ didn't get any of that?" Ukyo demanded of Mousse.

"I guess Mousse prefers redheads? Or Ranma?" Ryoga happily suggested and Mousse glared at him.

"Naughty Mousse, I no know you like Airen too" Shampoo chided him. "Perhaps once Ranma and I married, we arrange for you to become engaged to her female side so you can continue have sex with her?"

"I have _no_ interest in Ranma" Mousse insisted flatly.

"What does _Ranma_ have anything to do with you sleeping with my girlfriend?" Kuno demanded of Mousse.

"I'm not _your_ girlfriend" Ranma insisted and then both he and Mousse happened to glance at each other and they both blushed and looked away.

"As if I would _ever_ want to date you" Kuno said with a sneer.

"You have to admit that Mousse's pretty good, though I certainly never went _that_ _far_ with him" Akane said. "However if you're bisexual, go right ahead. I have no trouble with that."

"I don't either" Shampoo agreed.

"Nor myself" Ukyo said

"If it's true that you enjoy sexual experimentation with men. Experiment how you will until we're married, sweetums. Who do you want to want to experiment with next; my brother? Ryoga?" Kodachi encouraged Ranma.

"Hey" Ryoga objected.

"Do not cast me in your sick fantasies" Kuno insisted. "This body was built for the pleasure of women alone," he added and wondered why Mousse and Ryoga snickered at this. "But know this Mousse; if my Pigtailed Girl wants to sexually experiment to learn how to best pleasure me. It shall _only_ be with me" Kuno threatened him.

"I don't have a problem with that" Mousse said in a sing song voice.

"I'm think I'm going to be sick" Ranma said, looking noticeably green around the gills.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the idea BigDeal, thanks to your review I couldn't resist doing another chapter of this story with both training and pudding club. BTW, for those reading, pudding club=pregnancy.

Roll 'em...

Mousse was sleeping as the door to his room eased open and a small figure approached his bed. He woke up as the floor creaked and he noticed the person standing beside his bed and with reflexes born of years of martial arts training, he grabbed their arm, spun them around and easily pinned the startled person to the bed. He had the bedside light on and his glasses on before they uttered a sound.

"Mousse, it's me" the person whispered to him in a high, feminine voice, narrowing it down to half of his travelling companions; save one that is. The blurry hair colour sure wasn't that of Shampoo.

"Me who?" he asked her.

"Oh you and your eyesight. It's me, Ranma" she explained.

Mousse straightened up and allowed Ranma to sit up as well. "Ranma have I suddenly become so important to you that you have to sneak into my room and wake me up? What do you want; to chat about your day? Wait, I can break that down for you in a couple of seconds; all the girls fought over your company while ignoring the rest of us mere mortal males " Mousse said to her with a yawn.

"I need..." she said hesitantly.

"You need what?" he asked her impatiently. "Since when do you sleep in girl form anyway?" he asked her out of curiosity.

"I didn't fall asleep this way. I know that you don't find my male form appealing" she said.

"Either form to be precise, but what do my supposed preferences of your forms have to do with anything? Spit it out, I just came back from Kodachi' s room, she's ovulating too now and is as randy as a stoat. I don't envy her future husband; she can't seem to get enough. Oh sorry, that might be you," he said at her stricken expression.

"I need you to do to me...what you did the other night" Ranma explained, blushing heavily.

"But you hated it; it made you physically ill" Mousse objected.

"It also felt soooo good" Ranma admitted. "Does this mean I'm gay?"

"No, you told me that you have no prior sexual experience, as result that you received your sexual awaking as a girl, it's just your body responding to your newly developed sex drive" Mousse explained.

"So will you?" she asked him.

"I'm not attracted to you; only to Shampoo. Besides, I'm really pent up from being asked to sexually stimulate attractive females night after night and getting no sexual relief myself" Mousse almost growled.

"If you do it with me, I'll let you...sausage me" Ranma offered.

"You're offering me intercourse, if I get you off?" Mousse said incredulously. "Kuno's room is just down the hall; I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige you."

"I don't want him, I want you. You were so gentle with me and you're almost pretty enough to be a girl, please Mousse" Ranma begged, turning puppy dog eyes on him.

Mousse grabbed one of her small hands and placed it on his tool, holding it on there as he jerked himself with it, knowing it would get rid of her ridiculous notions for once and for all. "Does that feel like I'm a girl to you?" he demanded of her and she blushed but didn't try take her hand away. "Are you truly willing to take that inside you? For me to penetrate you and finish what happened by accident between us?" he demanded as it started to grow in her hand.

"Yes," Ranma said with a hitch to her voice.

"Hey I wouldn't force you" Mousse assured her, removing her hand from him.

"Please just touch me and stroke me how you did before" Ranma pleaded, she reached a trembling hand into Mousse's sleep pants, taking his hot silken member in her hand, she began stroking it again. Her needs too great to let anything stand in the way.

Mousse moaned at the sensation and within a couple seconds, both were naked. There was no hesitation on Ranma's part, even as Mousse undid her signature braid and feathered his hands through her hair until it lay like liquid fire against her shoulders. His hands and lips teased her until she crested and bedewed his tongue and Mousse leaned back to study her placid body. Looking into her eyes, he saw no fear there, only acceptance and her need for him. "You don't have to take this final step" he assured her as he lazily traced a strand of her hair that covered one of her soft nipples.

"Will it hurt like the last time?" she asked him.

"No, whatever hymen you had is gone. It might be uncomfortable for a few seconds until you stretch a bit to accommodate me, but it should be fine" he assured her.

"Can I get pregnant?" she asked him.

"Yes, but I have Shampoo's medicine box with me as she asked me to carry it. One of them is a very powerful birth control, you just have to take it before intercourse and you'll be protected" he explained to her.

"Give it to me" Ranma demanded.

"But you don't have to" Mousse protested, trying to be good man.

"I'm a man of my word" Ranma said with determination.

"Thanks, that's helping" Mousse dryly said, pulling the top open on the _correct_ bottle and handing her one.

"Okay now wrap your arms and legs around me" he instructed her. "Are you ready?" he asked her and she nodded, trying to pretend what was resting between her legs wasn't a _penis_ about to enter her. "You can stop me at any time" Mousse assured her and then lost his power of speech when he entered into the tightest, wettest pussy he had ever been in

Ranma gasped at the strange feeling and both people froze as they took in the sensations and Ranma frowned at feeling of fullness, not sure if she liked it or not, until Mousse started to move and a frisson of pleasure rippled along her untried sheath. She gasped as it continued to build until her entire core hummed with glorious bliss. "Oh gods yes, don't stop" she panted. Soon the room was filled with the sound of slapping bodies and Ranma's joyous cries.

"Again" she commanded the exhausted Chinese man, scant seconds after they had cum together.

"Ranma, perhaps you want to try this with a girl...as a guy?" Mousse suggested.

"I need more orgasms" she complained.

"What have I done?" Mousse questioned with a shake of his head as the petite redhead clamored onto top of him.

TEACH ME

Ryoga had no trouble figuring out who Mousse was sleeping with, it wasn't difficult after all; his room as right beside Mousse's. So he waited for them to return from a "hike" they had taken together.

He smiled in a knowing way at the flushed martial artists. "I want to learn," he commanded them.

"Learn what?" Ranma asked him.

"I want to learn Mousse's techniques for pleasing a woman. They obviously seem to be working for _you_ " Ryoga said, pulling a leaf off that had stuck to Ranma's hair and he blushed when Ryoga showed it to him. "I guess you found a nice cool stream where you were and brought a camp stove and kettle with you?" he guessed and both people blushed.

"I want to learn them too" a voice said and Kuno stepped out of the shadows.

"It's not big mystery. Its basic foreplay that I was taught in sex ed class when I was fourteen as all Amazon males are. When do you learn how to give oral sex here?" Mousse asked them.

"When our girlfriends teach it to us" Ryoga admitted.

"What? That's so tragic. Is the Japanese system really so lacking? How do they expect that any girl in her right mind will want to marry an untrained male? Okay, I agree to teach you both, but I shall need a female to demonstrate on" he said looking poignantly at Ranma.

Ranma pulled him aside."You can't ask _me_ to do this! Ryoga is an old friend of mine and I've gone out of my way to avoid being touched by _Kuno_!" he hissed to him.

"So we make it so that there is no penetration allowed except by me and we disguise you. Would you really deprive them of this opportunity to become decent lovers to their future wives?" Mousse appealed to him, Ranma didn't look convinced. "Or shall I ask one of the other girls; say Akane?" he suggested.

"Fine, tonight in your room" Ranma agreed.

"Wow that's attractive" Kuno complained, not that he didn't find her nude body beautiful, but the blue rubber Frankenstein mask she wore did nothing for him.

"She wishes to remain anonymous" Mousse explained.

"She's _not_ my sister, right?" he asked Mousse.

"No she's sleeping down the hall" Mousse assured him.

"She'll do just fine for me. It's almost like I've known her for _years_ " Ryoga sang as he helped Mousse position Ranma's reluctant body on the bed.

"Okay I'm sure you both know how to kiss. Now let's start with breast worship" Mousse commanded them.

Ranma lost track of how many orgasms she had and no longer cared who did what to her as all three boys worked her erogenous zones until she was little more than a mass of quivering jelly as each male improved to the point that they could practically make her cum on command. Her drenched pussy felt empty and she gasped and grabbed onto him desperately when Mousse finally filled her to demonstrate various positions and she writhed on him as she milked him to a mind blowing orgasm. She lay boneless on his bed gasping, while Mousse complimented both boys and let them out. "We're going to have the girls agree to try the boys out by having them draw names for their dates for tomorrow night" he explained as he pulled her mask off and wiped the sweat from her face. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he hugged her.

"It seriously feels better to have sex as a guy?" she asked him questioningly.

"It will feel just as good" he assured her.

"Can I stay with you for the rest of the night?" Ranma asked, feeling vulnerable and exposed at having performed in so intimate a way for her friends/enemies.

"Of course" he said, pulling her soft body again his own and she sighed as she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him as he drew the blankets over then both and wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep however long you want. I'll go get you some warm water when we wake up" he said and she smiled sleepily back.

THE VERDICT

"They have all been trained in the art of Amazon foreplay" Mousse explained to the frowning girls in the morning. "I ask that you each draw a name and spend one night with that person doing whatever _you_ want. The deal is that no one is to discuss what occurred with that person."

"But what if we're not into them?" Akane asked.

"Then you get a good night's sleep. No one is going to force anything on anyone, nor do you even have to tell anyone who your partner was if you don't want." Mousse explained."What do you girls say?" Mousse asked as the boys looked on expectedly.

"What about birth control if we end up...you know?" Kodachi asked.

"As Shampoo knows, I have pills here to prevent that should you decide to take that step. You will each have one before bed and be protected either way" Mousse explained, holding up a bottle that looked virtually identical to the one he had shown Ranma.

"Yes they very effective' Shampoo said with a nod.

"I guess" Ukyo agreed.

"Why not?" Akane agreed as well.

"I'm in" Shampoo said.

"I'm game" Kodachi agreed.

"Okay, you each need to draw the name of a guy from this bowl and show it to me" Mousse explained. "After dinner, go to your rooms and put on some sort of robe with nothing underneath, and wait until they come to you."

Each girl did, some of them frowned at their choice, but didn't complain as they went about their days.

RANMA AND AKANE

Akane's heart hammered in her chest as she sat on her bed wearing her colourful kimono, unable to believe that she had chosen _Ranma's_ name, unaware that the contest had been tipped slightly in favour of two people.

She smiled at him nervously when he came in wearing a Chinese style robe. "You okay, Akane?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Sorry, it just seems so personal with having you here. With Mousse it was almost clinical to accept his hands on me because everyone knows he's only into Shampoo" she explained.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We could just sit here holding hands if you want" he offered to her.

"I was actually hoping you would kiss me?" she suggested with a blush. Ranma gave her a tender smile and then gave her a killer kiss guaranteed to take her breath away. He smiled when she was practically plastered against him, frantically returning his demanding kisses. She hadn't protested when her kimono fell unsupported to her waist and she melted as his hands toyed with her ruby tipped nipples. She gasped as he eased her back and laid her kimono open, able to just make out the glistening lips of her needy sex. She gasped as he cupped it, noting the warmth radiating from it and desired to take from Akane what he deemed to be his.

Akane gasped as Ranma ate her out in an expert way that made her orgasm in a way that made her body go completely limp, yet she felt a driving need for more that she hadn't experienced with Mousse. She moaned at the ache building in her, it was like her body demanded her to take him deep inside her, where mere fingers and tongues couldn't reach. "Please Ranma, please make love to me" she said almost desperately.

"D-did you take your pill?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Ranma stabbed himself into her and Ranma discovered that he enjoyed sex as a male as well and had came back for more again, and again.

Later she moaned, "Ranma we shouldn't," but cried out, "no, don't stop" at his questioning look.

RYOGA AND KODACHI

Ryoga had been expecting to find a somewhat shy virgin, like himself when he went to her room. Boy had he been wrong, technically Kodachi had been a virgin when he had entered her the first time but had knowledge about sex and oral techniques for men that blew his mind. She appeared to be as kinky as a cheap garden hose and had an imagination for pleasure second to none.

There were the delicious body oils that heated up to just the right temperature when blown upon that has made their foreplay a delightful smorgasbord and he had happily eaten her to three orgasms and now here he was buried deep inside the girl as she rode him hard. Finally he moved them so he was on top to her giggles and then pounded into her tight little body, not seeming to get enough. Three times they made love before they were too sleepy to continue.

KUNO AND UKYO

Ukyo had been none too pleased with who's name she had drawn but she had been polite when he came in and sat beside her on the bed. "Perhaps we should try kissing?" she suggested. They had and she had discovered he was a great kisser.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she said with a nervous giggle.

"I was the best kisser in the fourth grade according to Nabiki Tendo" he replied.

"That's kind of cute" she said.

"Apparently I was. Girls couldn't' get enough of kissing me then...and now" he said with a shrug.

"I enjoyed kissing you just now" she assured him. "Do you want to cuddle?" she asked him.

"I feel like I'm on a date in junior high" he replied, amused by how innocent she was.

"I've never been on a date before" she said, feeling a little offended.

"I'm sorry, here" he said laying back and pulling her to him.

"This feels nice" she said, idly playing with his kimono and snuggling up to steal his body heat and she sighed when he started stroking her hair.

"I'm happy you like it" he said, letting her relax against him but a little disappointed he didn't get to touch her sexually. 'Was it the missing whipped cream', he wondered

Ukyo lay against his muscular body, inhaling his clean male scent and suddenly felt sexual excitement building in her that made little sense to her and almost gasped as Kuno accidently brushed against the tip of her still covered nipple, longing to feel his fingers toy with it. She blushed and tried to banish those thought from mind as her desire grew.

She snapped her legs tightly together to quell the erection of her engorged clit.

"Are you okay?" he asked at her sudden movements and at her abrupt blushes.

"I'm fine" she said, studying him to see if there was some odd attraction to him she was unaware of, but there didn't seem to be the case at all as all he looked like to her was startled at how she was acting, his eyes filled with nothing but concern for her. Suddenly she was kissing him hungrily and it was only a couple of minutes before he was lightly pinching her tender nipples as she had been wanting him to and then kissing his way down her firm belly and eating her to a mind numbing orgasm. He reared up from between her sprawled legs and she caught him. "Please, I need you" she pleaded.

He hesitated "but I thought the whole thing is, that you remain virgo intacta?" he questioned.

"Just for a little while. I want to see what it feels like" she practically begged him, moaning as he still toyed with her clit.

"But penetrating you even once means you won't be a virgin anymore" he nervously said.

"I'm protected" she reminded him.

He gasped as her hymen surrendered to him and stroked into her, biting his lip at her hot, wet tightness and pumped in her three times and went to pull of her, "don't stop" she begged him, wrapping her legs around him and trapping him there as he took her to heights previously unknown and held her as the world shattered around her.

MOUSSE...AND RANMA AND SHAMPOO

Mousse smiled at how Shampoo clung to him in her sleep. She had been even more passionate than usual and had finally given him her maidenhead, admitting that it was how he had taken her fiancée as his lover that had swayed her to his cause. She had been sexually demanding and needy as anything and now was all worn out.

He stole into the hallway to let her sleep as he wasn't sleepy himself and couldn't really sleep with all the vocal girls in the cabin. He smiled as he tiptoed down the hallway to a chorus of sigh and moans and suspected his pupils were a credit to him.

He let himself into his room to find Ranma there in his bed. He smiled at his lover, she had changed so much from being the reluctant girl she once had been. She seemed to be wearing some kind of purple lingerie and her unbound hair streamed down her creamy shoulders. He pulled the blanket down to the foot of the bed as it ease down each teasing inch to reveal her curvy figure. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I had wonderful sex with Akane but she fell asleep, so I wanted to spend the rest of the night with you because we're leaving tomorrow and we might never get another chance to be together." She declared.

Mousse pushed up her nightie and noted her lips looked wet. "Have you been playing with yourself?" he asked her.

"I've been sitting here for ages listening to everyone get off. I love having sex as a male, but I want it this way now. Females are lucky with how many orgasms they can have in a row" she said and he fondled her while removing her nightie.

"Do you really want me that badly?" he asked her, lining himself up with her soft needy lips.

"Yes" she cried, straining upwards to engulf him and moaned when Mousse speared himself inside her.

"Let's see how many we can give you tonight" he whispered to the gasping girl.

THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone came running in various states of undress when they heard Ranma screaming.

"What's wrong?" Ryoga demanded.

"I can't change back" sobbed the redheaded girl.

"Was the water too cool?" Akane suggested.

"We've tried all temperatures from tepid to boiling hot" Mousse said with a frown, his hand held in hers by way of comfort.

Ukyo and Kuno were the last to arrive "Pigtailed Girl" he cried in delight.

"Not now Sugar" Ukyo said, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder and everyone was surprised when he stopped.

The girls grimly tried bathing Ranma again and it was true, she wouldn't change.

Shampoo suddenly said to Mousse, "The birth control, give me the bottle." She went pale when she read what was on the label."This is what you gave Ranma, what you gave all the girls and myself?" she said in a strangled sounding voice.

Mousse put on his glasses and frowned at the label, "seems to be" he concurred.

"What wrong?" Kodachi asked.

"This is the pills he should have give people" she explained, holding up a different bottle of similar looking pills.

"What did we take?" Ukyo asked her.

"These, they the strongest fertility pills ever invented. Girls ovulate after just a few hours after take pill and get super heightened sex drives. Pregnancy occurs 99.99% of the time. Show of hands who actually had intercourse" Shampoo said and everyone reluctantly raised their hands.

"Mousse it's not bad enough you slept with my girlfriend, now you got her pregnant!" Kuno cried.

"Wait then that means that they all could be..." Ryoga said in a faint sounding voice.

"Oh this isn't happening" Ukyo objected, sitting down heavily.

"So that means that I might have made..." Mousse said, sitting down heavily himself.

"Let's see Mousse, you were with Ranma and Shampoo, I was with Kodachi, Ukyo was with Kuno...and Ranma with Akane" Ryoga pointed out.

"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" was all that Ranma could say and the rest of the girls joined her.

TWO WEEKS LATER AT DOCTOR TOFU'S OFFICE

"The home pregnancy tests were correct, _all_ the girls are pregnant" he said looking at all the stricken teenagers.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Ukyo said.

"I'm not ready to be a father!" Ryoga cried.

"I'm not ready to be a mother!" Ranma cried.

"Don't you _think_ about getting lost until you marry my sister" Kuno said threateningly to Ryoga.

"And what about me?" Ukyo demanded.

"What about you?" Kuno asked her with a frown.

"Yes what about her?" Ryoga asked him in a dangerous tone of voice.

Kuno studied everyone's looks of outrage and then said in a resigned voice "okay fine, I'll marry Ukyo Kuonji."

"As if I would have you, you, macho piece of bullshit!" she raged at him.

"Oh you're going to marry me! I won't have my son or daughter growing up to cross dress like their mother" he said pointing at her.

"Oh and I really want them having some stupid knife name and wearing a sports uniform 24/7 like some stupid larping goof" she cried and pointed back.

"You have a problem with Kendo?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"I have a problem with you looking like you should be in some ancient samurai movie. Grow up, you're _practically_ a man!" she snapped.

Shampoo looked at how Ranma and herself gravitated towards Mousse and realized that solution to everyone's problem was in sight. "Akane, I have suggestion" she called to her while everyone watched Ukyo and Kuno to make sure they didn't hurt each other.

CHINA

Ryoga and Kuno stood to the side as Mousse made his way up the aisle with three; six-month pregnant girls. "This is a cluster fuck of a wedding" Kuno observed.

"Not really, they had to bend some rules with the council but in this way, Akane's being adopted into the tribe as Mousse's sister and has the option of becoming his third wife whereas, Ranma and Shampoo are now his legal wives. This way they have to accept Shampoo back and get Ranma too, and this makes her kiss of death null and void. Then once Ranma can become male again after her child is born, Akane and he going to return to Japan and get married there to take over the dojo and their time between all couples, shall be split between here and Japan. " Ryoga explained.

"Honey, do you have any chocolate?" Ukyo asked him and Kuno turned to observe his own swollen bellied wife. Silently, he handed her a candy bar. "How about mustard?" she asked him and he handed her a packet of it and watched her wolf down her weird snack. She hadn't been the girl he had wanted to be with, but he was growing fonder of her as time went on. Impulsively he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and decided the combination wasn't too bad as he took her hand and she smiled at him almost tenderly. Her craving were challenging even their personal chef and he kept threatening to quit but was always seemed to be there to cover liver with strawberry sundae topping for her.

She hadn't been happy to be pregnant by him and spent a long time railing at him after their brief wedding where she had ended the night by smacking him out with her giant spatula for as she said "approaching her in a lewd manner" when he tried to claim a wedding night with her. Apparently she had found him wanting before and was never a fan of his but him treating her kindly and her pregnancy hormones had swayed her until they had sex on a regular basis.

"I think it's a lovely wedding" Kodachi said, taking her husband's arm and he placed his hand on her own belly. Kodachi may have been crazy but she was his kind of crazy... and he was crazy for her.

"I still think they are wasted on Mousse" Kuno observed.

"You animal, are you still going on about Akane and your so-called Pigtailed Girl when I'm carrying your baby? It's hardly my fault you couldn't be bothered using condoms and felt you could rely on some stupid Chinese pill given to you by a blind guy! We're all been through enough with Chinese mind altering drugs to know better!" Ukyo raged at him.

"Hey I just meant that one husband for three girls is a stupid idea!" he objected.

"You don't even lo-ike me" she cried, suddenly sobbing.

"Of course I do, you're the beautiful mother my child" he assured her and stroked her face, it was funny how people changed, from him she was learning that she could ask for and receive as much intimacy as she needed and he was learning to be more sensitive to the needs of other people. Neither were ready to say those three little words, but it was a start.

"Is she okay?" Ryoga asked him.

"Pregnancy hormones; one minute she wants to kiss me, the next she wants to kill me" Kuno explained, gathering her in his arms and stroking her back, feeling a rush of tenderness towards the beautiful but difficult woman. Her pregnancy made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

MEANWHILE

"Shampoo is pregnant, she gets honeymoon with Mousse tonight," she bickered with Ranma.

"Hey I didn't suddenly swallow and bike helmet, I'm pregnant too and _I_ want him for tonight" Ranma countered.

"Oh shut up the both of you or I will invoke the guest privilege and take him for myself" Akane threatened.

"Relax ladies; there's plenty of me to go around" Mousse said with a cocky grin.

THE END, THERE AIN'T NO MORE. THAT ALL SHE WROTE!


End file.
